clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PassmethedaNKMEMES/How to not lose in draft challenge
Hey there I like draft. So heres a guide for it. Need I say more? Mastering draft #1: Giving your opponent the worst cards ever Picking cards for draft is not only about giving yourself good cards, its also about giving your opponent all the Royal Gia-ah I mean bad cards. But seriously if you can help it try and give yourself good cards. Another thing, if you give your opponent something like Cancer Rock make sure you also pick something like Inferno tower so your tower doesn't get ripped apart. In short get counters for the cards your opponent has. But really you shouldn't be giving your opponent Cancer Rock in the first place unless you wish for death. A good idea is giving your opponent really expensive cards and vice versa so his/her's deck sucks even more. Mastering draft #2: DONT SPAM, REEEEEEE Don't overcommit(OJ reference). Seriously. This is mainly because while your giving your opponent the worst and most expensive cards in exisence, your opponents probably doing the same. So don't be surprised when your starting hand is made of: Cancer Rock, Three Musketeers, Inferno Tower and a Pekka. Supercell tries to give sertain card choices so your average elixir isn't like 8 but super high average elixir decks still happen lots anyways. So to prevent spamming and then getting totally destroyed by a sparkynado play and then dying from the counterpush don't spam. Seriously. Or maybe your cards are just really bad and not expensive. In that case spam as much as possible. But be prepared to die. Mastering Draft #3: Ignore invincible pushes and push in the other lane This is mainly because the reasons I listed above. Don't bother countering a massive Cancer Rock Sparky beatdown push with Royal Giant, Skeletons, Dart Goblin, and a Tombstone. Instead try and stall the opponents push with very cheap cards like Goblins and skeletons. In the other lane attempt to get the tower back. Theres no use in defending a push that you can't defend. At least get the tower back. But make sure you don't get three crowned. If your opponents push gets bigger however just spam everything and hope to three crown him before he three crowns you. This sounds like asking for a los but its better than making feeble attempts to stop massive pushes. Mastering Draft #4: Don't pick cards because their legendaries or because its cool Pick cards you need the most. So if your tempted to pick the new card or a legendary instead of the card thats actually useful, then don't pick the Legendary. Simple. It can be tempting I know but if you wanna win, give your opponent the UP Princess and take home the Valkyire. I know we have all been guilty of picking Royal Recruits over useful cards when they were new. Don't try and hide it. Mastering Draft #5: Pick defensive buildings over spawners The main reason for this is because every deck build usually has at least ONE ranged splasher. Meaning picking Furnace over the Inferno tower is not a good idea because that one drafted Wizard/Bowler/Executioner/Dart Goblin/ Literally everything will counter it. If you are forced to get a spawner take the cheaper one. Unless its Cancer hut. Don't wanna be giving your opponent that now would you. Defensive buildings are also very useful against large pushes. Especially Inferno Tower or Bomb tower. Spawners can only do spam and distracting which won't do much in draft. Mastering Draft #6: Pick Hog Rider If your prompted with Hog Rider vs something else, PICK HOG RIDER. It makes me feel ashamed to be using such Cancer but if you wanna win Hog Rider is the way to go. Chances are most of your opponents counters can be easily destroyed by spells. Unless they have inferno tower. Then your screwed. But still Hog Rider will be great for last minute split pushes when your opponent is low on elixir. If you have Ice Golem or other cards that go well with Hog Rider, even more reason to pick it. The only exception is Cancer Rock. Thanks for reading This was kinda lame but hey I tried. Anyways if you have any debate or questions about this please ask away in the comemnts. If not go to my message wall. K bye Category:Blog posts